1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly to a solid antenna with an upper-lower structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are necessary components in wireless communication devices for transceiving electromagnetic signals. In order to obtain compact wireless communication devices, the antennas associated therewith are correspondingly required to be designed with small size, as well as maintaining proper performance standards.